A Winter's Tale
by InLoveWithTheEnemy
Summary: DracoxHermione - Rubbish summary, bear with me. Set in their fourth year - Voldemort is dead, and the Triwizard is being held in France for students older fifth year and above. In Christmas - focused around the Yule Ball! Fluffy romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter series, just this story.

_**Chapter 1**_

Christmas at Hogwarts was the best time of the year – it snowed excessively and the castle was decorated delightfully in enchanted candles and singing holly wreaths.

Strolling slowly to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione began to think about the upcoming Yule Ball_…who am I gonna go with? I doubt someone will ask me…_

A brief sigh escaped her mouth before she entered the common room, Ginny bounding on her and embracing her, Harry and Ron just muttering a quick 'Hey 'Mione', for they were busy playing Wizard Chess.

"Hermione, you HAVE to get a dress for the Yule Ball soon, it's in a week! So little time…you need a date as well…hmm…"

Ginny's ranting was giving her a headache, so she loudly replied, and Ginny fell silent,

"It's ok…I've already got a dress, I bought it yesterday" which she had.

Squealing in joy, Ginny dragged Hermione to the girl's dormitory, eager to see the gown Hermione would be wearing.

Marching to her trunk, Hermione carefully took out a gold box, wrapped with a white ribbon.

"The theme is snow so I got a white dress…"

Untying the ribbon cautiously, she lifted out a shimmering white dress, made of silk so soft that it felt like water. It was strapless, with a fitted bodice, trimmed with crystals. The skirt was quite wide, with 6 underskirts, all made of the white silk.

Ginny's jaw dropped, her eyes wide,

"Hermione…Oh Merlin…its perfect…"

Grinning, Hermione also showed her the sparkly tiara that she bought with it, and a matching necklace. Ginny fussed over her best friend's outfit, so jealous that she wasn't allowed to the Ball because she wasn't in fourth year like Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The rest of the evening was spent in the common room, Ginny listing names of boys that apparently 'fancied' Hermione. _She's lyingggggggg,_ Hermione thought, _I'm not half as pretty as some of the girls in out year…_

**x;;**

On the other side of the castle, in the Slytherin common room, sat Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, deep in conversation about who they could take to the Yule Ball.

Blaise had been teasing Draco about Pansy fancying the living daylights out of him, something Draco was not proud of at all.

"Blaise! I don't care if she does, she's not pretty at all, I've seen second years that are prettier than her and she's as dumb as anything, Merlin knows what's inside that head of hers…"

He knew where Draco was coming from: Pansy was actually quite ugly. With short black hair in a bob, a pug nose and only about 5"0 tall, she didn't appeal to either of them, not to mention the rest of the male population of Hogwarts.

With Draco and Blaise both at a towering 5"11, Pansy was the equivalent height of a first year – not a fourth year! She also hadn't developed at all, Blaise didn't hesitate of point out, none of the girls had yet.

Except for one or two, Blaise grinned, the image of Hermione Granger plastered in his mind, the memory of seeing her and that Weasley girl swimming in the lake one night in September. The Weasley girl was skinny and had no chest, but Hermione…_Merlin she's nice,_ Blaise recalled fondly, remembering the way her waist went in and out, and how large and curvy her chest was, she had the body 

of a woman years older than her, it was hard for him not to salivate when he thought of her, _who would of guessed a studious girl like her would be so attractive?_

By then end of the night, they had no idea of who to take to the ball, Blaise had been fantasizing about taking Hermione for most of their conversation, but Draco was obviously too tired to take notice, and at half eleven they headed up to the boys dormitories, Draco with nightmarish thoughts of Pansy in his mind, Blaise with ones of Hermione in a swimsuit, the water of the lake caressing her body_…Blaise this isn't healthy…stop thinking about her!_

**x;;**

The next day was very cold, and also a Saturday, _time to find a date,_ Hermione thought, as she stared across the Great Hall, the fourth years were the oldest there because the older years had gone to a school in France for something called the Triwizard Tournament,_ whatever that is_, Hermione muttered.

Her eyes were not excited by what they saw, so she left the Great Hall, Ginny hot on her heels, ranting about finding a date…again.

Wrapping themselves up in scarves and thick cloaks, the two girls went outside, and sat on a bench sheltered by tall trees, each one coated in a substantial layer of snow.

"What about Draco Malfoy…I mean…he's on our side isn't he? Since Harry killed Voldemort last summer A/N: It's just part of the story, sorry! :), and you gotta admit, he's the cleverest and best looking guy in your year…"

"Ginny…he HATES me…with great intensity at that! Why would I want to go to the Ball with him?! It's absurd…we're ENEMIES…and he's a prejudice arsehole!"

Crossing her arms and putting on a sulky face, Hermione glared at Ginny, but this didn't stop her, the words now flowing freely from her mouth,

"Oh come on Hermione, he risked his life to be on the good side! He's really…handsome and he's got brains – you and him are always top of your 

classes, Harry and Ron both told me that! Put the past behind you – and don't even think about saying he wouldn't go with you; your beautiful Hermione and I mean that – one of the most beautiful girls in the whole school! You're also the cleverest one as well, and boys love a girl with brains…and…oh wait it doesn't matter…"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione laughed and begged Ginny to tell her what she was hiding, quite curiously,

"Have you never seen him stare at you?! Oh Merlin 'Mione! He looks at you from across the Great Hall when you're not looking! He looks so sad when he does, disappointed even!"

Beaming at Hermione, Ginny nodded her head, Hermione's face wearing a slightly shocked expression_, she cannot be serious…Malfoy? I mean…what the HELL…he hates me!?_

"Talk of the devil…" Ginny whispered, nudging Hermione.

True enough, Malfoy and Blaise Zabini where strolling outside, having a heated conversation about dates for the Yule Ball. Giggling to herself, Ginny dragged Hermione up, and linked her arm in hers, walking dangerously close to the two boys. Both Malfoy and Zabini glanced or ogled in Blaise's case at Hermione, who smiled innocently back. _Damn! Why is she so nice, I mean…now I'm on her side, she won't say a bad word against me! What's happened to her?!_

Blaise's voice snapped him back to reality, listing off names of 'girls to avoid at all costs', Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode being top of the list.

_Funny how Hermione's name didn't appear on that list,_ Blaise thought sneakily, suspicious that his best friend might fancy her_…ooh this will be good_, he chuckled to himself, an evil grin spreading across his face.

**x;;**

**A/N:**

**Yo.**

**Well...what do you think? It's not gonna be dramatic like my last stories – a nice fluffy romance story :)**

**Please review or PM me with your thoughts/criticisms, thanks!**

**Oh yeah…If anyone wants to know what the dress Hermione will wear looks like, tell me by PMing me, and I'll draw one and email it to anyone who wants it! It will take a few days though so bear with me! **

**Love,**

**InLoveWithTheEnemy**

**x x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter series, just this story.

_**Chapter 2**_

The warmth of Hogwarts was welcomed openly by Hermione and Ginny, as they headed for the Great Hall, as it was lunchtime. Bundling onto the table next to Ron and Harry, Ginny began to ask the two boys about the Yule Ball – desperate to know who each were going with,

"Well I'm going with Parvati and Ron's going with her sister Padma…who's Hermione going with?"

Harry smiled at Hermione, who was now red with embarrassment. Stuttering she replied that she was going with no one, until Ginny piped in, her voice squealing;

"I SO BADLY think she should go with Draco Malfoy…they'd be so cute together! I mean…they are both good-looking and clever…and plus he's on our side now, so we don't have to worry about him being prejudiced and all that…what do you think guys?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away, beginning to eat her lunch, seething that Ginny would ask them, _of course they're not gonna want me to go with Malfoy – even if I wanted to, which I don't!_

Ron shifted uncomfortably, but Harry just smiled, and said that if they wanted to then they could…_Harry is so forgiving,_ Hermione thought, spooning hot chicken soup into her mouth.

Shrieking in happiness, Ginny began hugging Hermione, telling her that she would go and talk to Malfoy about it_…GREAT. Now he's gonna think I actually WANT to go with him…AARGH!_

All she could do was watch as Ginny went over to the Slytherin table, and once she had began talking rapidly to Malfoy about the whole matter, Hermione buried her head on the table, wishing that she was anywhere but in that place.

The Hall was quite calm, and Hermione could hear every word of their conversation. Once Ginny had finished talking, the most dreadful sentence that Hermione had ever heard was spoken softly from Draco Malfoy's mouth:

"Oh ok, I'll think about that…thanks."

Beaming at him, Ginny spun round and ran to Hermione, who Draco and Blaise were now looking at, wondering why she was so upset, until she pushed Ginny away from her and fled the Hall, tears running down her cheeks. Ginny ran after her friend and pulled her into a hug, whispering her apologies, and telling her loudly enough for the Malfoy to hear that he would be a complete idiot not to go with her.

Pushing Ginny away from her again, Hermione yelled furiously,

"Why did you have to go and say that to him…why would I want to go with him? You know me and him aren't friends, he HATES me…PURE HATE Ginny…so why would he want to go with me? Now he's got something else to take the piss outta me for, you're such a good friend Ginny…"

Strolling away from her best friend, a few tear stains on her cheeks, Hermione climbed the main staircase, unaware that Draco was watching her retreating figure, wondering if maybe he should just ask her to the ball_…I don't hate her, of course I don't…it's not my fault my father expects me to call her a Mudblood…Aargh what am I gonna do? Maybe I'll send a letter to mother…she'll know what do…_

**x;;**

**_Dear Mother,_**

**_I hope you are keeping well, and I hope you don't mind me staying at Hogwarts this Christmas – there's a Yule Ball on and I was hoping to go…except I have a bit of a dilemma and was hoping you could help me because I really don't know what to do._**

**_Right, there's this girl who I'm not friends with because father always taught me not to be friends with muggleborns…but now he's gone I can do what I want…_**

****

**_Anyway, this girl's friend told me today that she thought me and said girl should go to the Ball together, and I've been thinking whether or not I should. She's__ one of __THE most beautiful girl in our year; she has the most amazing eyes in the world, like big golden coins, really shiny, like her hair which is a really curly and also a chocolate-brownie colour. She's also the cleverest girl in our year – me and her have always competed to be top of the class, except Snape doesn't like her because she's in Gryffindor._**

**_I really don't know if I should, I would love to but I feel I can't because of the way I've treated her over the past few years…and she's said to her friend that I hate her intensely, which I don't, except I don't like her because I've never really got to know her…please reply back soon, the Ball is on the 24__th__…only six days!_**

**_Your loving son,_**

**_Draco _**

**x;;**

_Dear Son,_

_I am keeping very well thank you, I hope you are too, I'm sure Dumbledore is doing a fine job of running that school…It's a shame Lucius didn't agree with him…_

_Anyway, I have thought about your situation and believe that you should ask her – there's no harm in doing so and she sounds like a lovely girl. Write back to me soon, telling me of who you going with (I hope it's her, she's the sort of girl I want you to be around, I don't want none of that Pansy Parkinson nonsense)._

_I hope you have a splendid Christmas Draco, I've sent your gifts so they will arrive on Christmas morning, I hope you enjoy them._

_Love forever,_

_Narcissa_

**x;;**

Reading his mother's letter for the third time, Draco decided that maybe she was right – _I can try or I can regret it not trying…I'll ask her after dinner…I'll try and catch her when she leaves…Merlin, I feel so nervous…father would kill me if he _

_was still alive…life's better now he's gone though…mother's happier…I'm happier…_

**x;;**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter series, just this story.

_**Chapter 3**_

Hermione spent the rest of her afternoon alone, until dinnertime, thinking about the Yule Ball…Draco…_Aargh why did Ginny have to do that? He'll just ask me to piss me off, aargh I'm really annoyed with her, but he's not worth our friendship…I'll go and talk to her… _

At 6 o'clock, she headed down to dinner, and sat next to Ginny, and apologized for the fiasco at lunch. Hugging Hermione tightly, Ginny smiled, and they began to eat ravenously, giggling and chatting.

Across the Hall, Draco Malfoy sat down, his eyes wandering to the Gryffindor table. _Merlin I'm so nervous, this isn't like me…we're supposed to hate each other…but hey…inter-house unity is all the rage with Dumbledore…_

Half an hour later, the students filtered out of the Hall, the Gryffindors the last to leave. As Hermione and Ginny stood up, Draco sprinted over to her, his face blushing immensely, his heart thumping in his chest. Glancing up to look at him, Hermione sighed and pushed a hand through her uncontrollable curls.

Clearing his throat, Draco began to speak, his voice fast and on anxious;

"Hi err…Gra-Hermione…would you…could you do me the honour of goingtotheballwithme…?"

Blushing furiously, Hermione looked at Ginny uneasily, her friend's face was gleaming and she was squealing in elation.

"Yes Hermione…SAY YES!"

Facing Draco again, she half-smiled, and replied slowly,

"Err…ok…I'll go with you…"

A grin appearing on his lips, Draco thanked her, and jogged to catch up with Blaise, who read the look on his face and got him in a friendly headlock, congratulating him, telling him how lucky he was.

Hermione looked at Ginny, who just grabbed her friend's hand and they ran up the stairs to the Girl's dormitory, Hermione's heart soaring in her chest, _I got a date…I GOT A DATE!_

**x;;**

The next few days passed quickly, Hermione's last lesson on the 24th was Charms, with the Hufflepuffs. She had noticed recently that Harry was really happy, and when him and Draco were near each other, they would smile or even stop to talk for a while. _It's good that everyone can be friends;_ she though cheerfully, _I wish the same could be said about Ron though,_ noticing that whenever he saw Draco, he would glare daggers at him.

Upon reaching the common room, Ginny hauled Hermione up to the Girl's dormitory, all the other girls were getting ready, and they all looked pretty. Helping Hermione into her dress, Ginny constantly told how beautiful she looked; _I must admit…I don't look horrible,_ Hermione thought as she admired herself in the mirror. She left her hair down, pinning a few bits back, fixing a tiara on the top of her head. Half an hour later, a few sprays of perfume, some white high heels and some natural makeup, Hermione was ready.

"Merlin…you've only got five minutes 'til the Ball starts, RUN!"

Helping Hermione out of the portrait hole, Ginny hugged her before she ran down the stairs, towards the Great Hall. Spying Draco by the doors, Hermione walked over to him, nervously smiling. He was wearing expensive black and silver dress robes all the boys were wearing black dress robes, _is this the new fashion?_ Hermione laughed to herself. He had a bunch of red, pink and white roses in his hand, which he gave to Hermione, blushing just as much.

"You know Hermione…you really do look beautiful"

The both smiled and blushed, Hermione rendered speechless.

Linking his arm, they were one of the last into the Hall, all eyes on them, they were the only Gryffindor/Slytherin pairing in the Hall. Seating themselves next to Harry, Ron, Parvati and Padma, they began to awkwardly talk, neither knowing what to say.

"Err…would you like to dance? Don't worry, I won't stand on your feet,'

Draco smirked cheekily, and Hermione couldn't resist, her flowers left abandoned on the table. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, and his around her waist.

_Oh Merlin…they had to play a really slow song…_Hermione scrutinized, trying not to make eye contact with Draco, who was still blushing slightly.

_I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything, and everything. And I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow.  
For better for worse, I will love you  
With every beat of my heart. _

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on _

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on _

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on _

From the other side of the Hall, Ron sulked alone, his partner off dancing with a Ravenclaw boy, Harry and Parvati were also dancing together. Spotting Hermione and Draco dancing, both smiling and swaying slowly, a rush of anger erupted inside of him, his feelings for Hermione urging him on as he grabbed his wand of the table, pushing through the dancers.

_Aargh…why does he get her…she should be with me! Not that arsehole!_

Screaming at the top of his voice, Ron pointed his wand at Draco, the whole world halted, his voice thrashing through the air,

"_Avada Kedrava!"_

A flash of bottle green light shone fiercely throughout the Hall, every student was silent, frozen in horror.

Power surged through Draco's body, he clung onto Hermione, who was crying, gripping his robes, her head on his shoulder.

"Hermione…"

The surge of power knocked her out, the last thing she heard was Draco's weak voice, and his breathe on her neck.

**x;;**

**A/N:**

**Hey :)**

**:O What do you think? Please review!**

**I've never really liked Ron so I decided that he could be evil and selfish…sorry to all Ron-lovers out there! :)**

**The song used is **_**'From this moment on'**_** by Shania Twain, for those who have never heard it.**

**This story will be quite short, maybe another chapter or two and that's it…**

**Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**InLoveWithTheEnemy**

**x x x x**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter series, just this story.

_**Epilogue**_

The sound of her voice became less frequent over time – I was beginning to wonder if she was truly gone, if she had left me here forever, stuck in an endless void, no sight or feeling, just the sound of her sweet voice echoing in my head. I begged that she hadn't…she was what had kept me from letting myself go…slipping into oblivion. I tried to imagine the future with her…if there is anything left of it…I have no clue as to how long I've been in this state, forever seemed to have passed, will there ever be a chance for me to see her beautiful face again?

I just wish to see her shining golden eyes again, her unruly chocolate curls, her cute smile…the softness of her skin on mine…it feels so long since we danced that night…the feeling in my heart could not be compared to anything I've ever felt before...

Sometimes I feel myself wanting to wish that night never happened, but just being in her presence like that for even that short while was worth it…so much worth it that I would endure the pain all over again, just to be graced with that emotion once more.

Jealousy was probably what sparked that attack, pure jealousy. I hate to think that the curse would of hit her too…she wouldn't of deserved it. I guess I did though. Things shouldn't always be changed, I know that, but some things are meant to be…it just saddens me that he disagreed with said change…everyone knew that he had feelings for her…it was obvious she didn't though…surely if he liked her that much, he would respect her feelings…and mine for her?

**x;;**

Strolling slowly over to the bed, Hermione sat down, sighing deeply. _It's been ten years…I can't believe I'm still here…_

Stroking his soft hair, she took hold of his hand, a sad smile on her lips.

He still looked the same, except lines were beginning to appear on his face, and he had slight stubble on his chin, enhancing his aristocratic features. His skin was still quite pale; his hair still fell over his eyes…

"Still so handsome…" She whispered, a tear escaping from her eye, falling onto the linen sheets of his bed. The memory of that night was still lingering in her mind; the anger from that curse was immense. No one had spoken to Ron since that night, he ran away, and had not been seen since. Some say he's hiding in the mountains, some say he killed himself. _We'll never know…_she thought forlornly, _why do things have to be this way?_

Hope was the only thing that had kept her coming back to see him, the frail glimmer of hope that flickered in her heart, that maybe one day he will awake – his stormy eyes alight with the same delight as they were so many years ago.

Letting go of his hand, she reached into her handbag, pulling out a small Muggle cassette player. Sitting on the bedside table, she pressed the play button, and took hold of his hand, her eyes shimmering with tears threatening to fall.

_I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything, and everything. And I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow.  
For better for worse, I will love you  
With every beat of my heart. _

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on _

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on _

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on _

Once the music stopped, Hermione placed her head on his chest, her tears flowing freely. It felt like hours that she lay there, the tears still falling heavily, her eyes sore.

Squeezing her hand softly, Draco blinked open his eyes, tears trickling slowly down his cheeks.

**x;;**


End file.
